


well I followed you down in a dream

by softmorts (orphan_account)



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Praise Kink, also simone just rides pat like he's a fuckin pony cause he's a good boy and deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: prompt from onlygoofs on tumblr: any ship, 39 “Can I kiss you here?”, and 41 “I had a dream about you…”





	well I followed you down in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't real, none of this is real, we're all fake and therefore there's no such thing as rpf
> 
> [title from "prime", by shearwater]

It’s daybreak; the golden light from the sunrise is spilling through the window, and Pat doesn’t remember how long they’ve been here. It started out as light teasing – he’d brushed his nose up against Simone’s neck and she’d squirmed, letting out a shriek and pushing at him. He remembers laughing as she complained about being ticklish, and nosing into her bare shoulder.

“What about here?” he’d murmured, nipping lightly at the skin as he moved. “Can I kiss you here?” His teeth had sunk lightly into the muscle between her shoulder and neck and she’d moaned as he’d licked and kissed at the bite semi-apologetically, had fisted a hand in his hair and held on for dear life.

Now, Simone’s hand is still in his hair as the other one grips his waist; she’s pushing her tongue into his mouth as he grinds against her thigh and _fuck_ , he’s glad they didn’t bother putting their clothes back on last night, because the last thing he needs right now is a layer between them.

“Fuck, Simone…” he groans against her lips, breathlessly, and she huffs out a weak laugh that stutters as he brushes close to her entrance. She sighs and pulls his waist down more, pulling him closer as they kiss, frantically.

“Y’know…” she pauses for a second, pulling his head back so there are a couple inches between them, “I had a dream about you last night…”

Pat raises his eyebrows and tries for a casual smirk. He fails. “Oh really?” he sasses, pausing his movements and resting his chin on his palm. “I knew I was good in bed, but this is the icing on the cake.”

Simone’s mouth tilts up at the edge, and she snorts. Her tone shifts, almost imperceptibly, in a way that has Pat immediately willing to submit. “I dreamt that you let me fuck your face like a _good_  boy.”

Pat’s breath hitches; he bites his lip to keep in a groan, but Simone’s smile softens and she reaches up, runs her thumb over his jaw and pries his mouth open, slipping her thumb inside. Pat sighs and closes his eyes, turning his head towards her hand and closing his mouth around her.

“There we go,” she murmurs, smiling at him. “You’re so good for me.”

Pat lets out a choked-off whine as Simone withdraws her hand and shifts over on the bed, patting the space beside her.

“C’mon bud, on your back for me now. There you go. Good boy.” Pat’s never anything less than amazed at just how quickly Simone can get him to submit; it’s like he was built to yield to her, made to follow her every order, and he fucking loves it. He settles on his back, stares up at her expectantly as she looks down at him, stroking a hand down, down his face, past his neck, resting it on the flat of his stomach. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, but you don’t need me to tell you that, do you?” She stares at him for a moment. “Or maybe you do. Either way…” -she shifts, kneeling over him, above his chest now- “…you’d still be prettier after eating me out. More useful too.” She laughs lowly as Pat whimpers, his nostrils flaring.

“Please,” he whispers, licking his lips. “Let me eat you out. Fuck my face. _Please.”_ He clenches his fists, grabs the bedsheets; he knows well enough by now that when they’re like this he’s not allowed to touch, only to look and sometimes not even that; Simone will do what she sees fit.

“Such a dirty mouth,” she purrs, leaning down as if to kiss him. She stops, barely an inch away, and he tilts his head upwards, trying to make contact, but she raises and eyebrow and lays a hand on his throat lightly. She doesn’t put any pressure on it, but the suggestion is enough. He immediately sinks back into the pillow, and Simone’s grin becomes wolfish as she moves up again to straddle his face.

She pauses for a second, shifts back and looks at him. “Remember to tap out if you need to, okay?” she reminds him, tone serious for a second. When he nods and she’s satisfied he’ll listen, her grin returns and she hovers over him before lowering herself onto his mouth. His response is immediate: he licks along her opening, pushing his tongue in slightly before changing his angle to get in deeper. He moans at the taste and Simone stifles a groan, gripping the headboard tightly as she resists the urge to grind down harder. Pat sucks on her clit and she hisses his name. “Fuck, Pat, your fucking mouth. God, it’s like it was made for this.” He hums and presses his tongue in further, the vibrations making her clench. She shivers before forcing herself to pull back, off his face. Pat lets out a noise of protest, even as he gulps in air.

“Why’d you stop?” It’s a risky move, questioning her like this, but she lets him get away with it.

“Not ready to cum just yet. I got other plans for you.” She watches him process that, watches him squirm ever so slightly against the sheets. She shuffles backwards, further down his body, until she’s hovering above his dick. With one hand flat on his hip, balancing her, Simone uses the other to guide Pat’s cock to her entrance, and sinks slowly down on it. Pat lets out a gasp, his hips jerking ever so slightly, but not enough to warrant a punishment. She’s trained him well. Simone rolls her hips, letting herself adjust. God, he feels so good inside her; he’s long, but not unpleasantly so, and just thick enough to brush against all the right places. Pat’s head is thrown back, mouth open and slack-jawed in ecstasy, as Simone grinds down on his dick, chasing her own pleasure. He can feel her getting closer now; she’s tighter around him, thrusts getting faster, and she’s panting at an increasingly frantic pace.

“Fuck, fuck, Pat-” And that’s it. She tips her head back and groans, clenching around him, and it’s all he can do to hold off from coming undone with her.

“Please,” he sobs, “please let me cum, Simone, fuck, I can’t-” She nods, thank god, she nods, still grinding down on him, and she bends over to press her mouth to his in a deep kiss.

Pulling back, she murmurs in his ear, praise, telling him what a good boy he is, how he’s so good for her, and finally – “Come on Pat, come on, give it up, such a good boy for me, come on, let go.” – and he just loses it, coming with a cry of her name, a couple stray tears streaming down his face from the sheer intensity of it.

When Pat comes back to himself, Simone’s pulled off of him, and is lying beside him, watching his face carefully. He grins lopsidedly at her and they kiss, briefly, before he pulls away.

“So was it better than your dream?” he teases, and Simone barks out a guffaw of surprise and genuine amusement, lightly smacking his arm and burying her face in his neck.

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole,” she laughs, leaning in.

And he does.


End file.
